For Lack of Better Title
by Super Zero Resurrected
Summary: Isaac and Mia invite the group to go to France! Only chaos can be expected from this. AU. Lighthouseshipping, Steamshipping, Mudshipping, and OCshipping. Enjoy!


Well, like I said, I was extremely bored and hyped up on Mr. Pibb and crab cakes, so don't blame me if EVERYONE is a little OOC. This fic is AU (Alternate Universe) and is set in modern day New York. Felix is a wealthy businessman and Sheba is his fiancée. Ivan is her younger cousin and childhood friend to Jenna, Felix's younger sister. Amy (an oc) is Ivan's soon-to-be fiancée (even though she doesn't know it). Piers is Felix's ex-co-worker, is now a novelist, and sometimes helps Ivan out at his Smoothie Shop (Oo; Don't. Ask.) Isaac and Mia have been married for a year and invite everyone to France! But is everything as perfect as it seems?

Romance/Humor

Shippings: Lighthouse, Mud, Steam, and OC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Super Zero Resurrected does not own Golden Sun, or anything else mentioned in this fic. She only owns Meesh and Amy.

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**For Lack of Better Title**

**Chapter 1: So...We're Going to France?**

It was a lazy day in New York City ((Oo; Is that even a legal sentence?)), and everyone was just lying around, just being bored. Take for instance, Felix's apartment.

The whole place was silent except for the pounding of Felix, typing on his laptop. Sheba was in the kitchen, sitting in front of an open refrigerator, trying to keep cool. Jenna was lying pitifully on the futon, staring blankly at the popcorn ceiling.

"Ya know what?" Jenna asked, to no one, really. "...I want a mango..." Felix took this time to look up from his laptop to stare quizzically at his younger sister. He raised an eyebrow.

"A mango?" he asked, wondering if he heard her right. Jenna didn't move, only slightly nodded her head.

"Uh-huh," she said, almost as if on automatic. "And a coconut..." This caught Sheba's attention. She leaned herself so that she could pop her head out of the kitchen to look at Jenna. "Yeah...." Jenna mused to herself, "...smoothies..."

Sheba looked up at her fiancée and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what the heck his sister was talking about. Felix just gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged. Then, as an afterthought, he looked up.

"You know," he started, "that isn't such a bad idea." Sheba stood up and cocked her head to the side, walking over to Felix.

"What isn't?" she couldn't help but ask, although her purple eyes lit up when she realized what Felix was talking about.

Felix saved his work and shut his computer off, standing up to stretch his legs. "Don't play dumb, Sheba." The blonde grinned as she looked up at Felix.

"You know I can't help it!" she exclaimed rather amusedly. Felix rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," he said. "Come on, Jenna," he called, loud enough for the girl on the couch to hear. "Let's go get those smoothies you were talking about." And, almost in an instant, Jenna was standing at the door.

"Ready when you are, bro!" she chirped. Felix smiled and Sheba laughed. The happy little family then headed out toward town.

Well, that's enough of them. Let's check in on the rest of the group, shall we? Let's continue at the Smoothie Shop.

Ivan stood behind the counter, bent over with his head in his arms on the hard, marble surface. It was another slow day. Ever since that "TCBY" place showed up, he's been losing business. So far, only a few customers had come in, and even then, it was usually for directions around town.

He sighed, listening to Isaac and Mia talk at one of the tables. He had offered to buy their drinks since it was their one-year anniversary, but they insisted that they would pay for them themselves. They told him that he needed all the money that he could get. Depressingly enough, that factor was true. He DID need all the money that he could get. If sales didn't go up, he'd have to close the place. And, needless to say, that is the last thing that he wanted at the moment.

He lifted his head only to see a peach smoothie sitting in front of his face. He stared at it, as if waiting for an explanation as to where it came from, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Piers, smiling gently down at him.

"Drink," he ordered. "It's hot, and I don't want you overheating." Ivan smiled and graciously took a long drink from the substance.

"Thanks, Piers," he said. Piers nodded, put some money in the register, then went to the backroom to clean up. Ivan walked out from behind the counter to go sit with Isaac and Mia. Mia looked kindly at Ivan.

"Piers spoils you, you know," she said while taking a sip of her water. Isaac nodded his head to comply.

"So does Amy," he added. "You're lucky to have the both of them." Ivan looked down at his drink for a moment before speaking.

"Hey, guys," he halfway mumbled, "can I ask you a question?" Isaac smirked.

"Well, you didn't leave us much of a choice, now did you?" he asked, grinning like an idiot. Mia stomped on his foot, Isaac wincing in pain, and turned her attention to Ivan. "Sure," she said warmly, "what is it?"

Ivan's face heated up. "Well, it's about Amy..." Mia's face turned into one of excitement, her eyes lighting up with delight. She squealed like a young schoolgirl and clapped her hands together.

"You want to ask her to marry you!" she exclaimed suddenly. Isaac just stared at his wife with disbelief, while the outburst left poor Ivan dumfounded. Piers popped his head out from the back, a dishtowel in his hand.

"What'd I miss?" he asked with a curious expression on his face. Ivan had never looked more red.

"I'm gonna ask Amy to-"

"Ask Amy to what?" came a voice at the door. Everyone turned their heads, only to see Amy with her head cocked to the side. She had a bright smile on her face and immediately walked over to Ivan. She pecked his lips and then sat down at the table. Ivan's blush still hadn't gone away, so Mia sniggered and answered for him.

"Ivan was just going to ask you if you'd like to join us all on my and Isaac's anniversary trip to France!" she stated happily. Isaac closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, smirking. He knew his wife would pull something like this. And now, there was no way to get out of it. Though he really didn't mind... Amy was overjoyed and hugged Mia, and Piers just looked shocked.

Ivan was having breathing problems.

And, to top it off, Felix, Jenna, and Sheba, chose that moment to walk in the door. Everyone was deathly quiet, until Felix's deep voice broke the silence.

"So," he said, "we're going to France?"

* * *

Just to clear a few things up...

Ages:

Felix – 22

Sheba – 18

Jenna – 17

Isaac – 21

Mia – 20

Ivan – 17

Piers – 22

Garet – 21

Amy – 16

Meesh (you'll see him later) – 18

So I changed them DRASTICALLY. Issues? Flame me. Ja.


End file.
